Professor Of Love
by MagicalxMinx
Summary: “Just admit it would you? It’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. You. Like. My. Brother.” Ginny said accusingly, though a large grin on her face. Ginny Weasley was an evil betrayer of truth and friendship. For Ginny Weasley, had read Hermione’s diary.
1. Chapter 1

while. I've got it all laid out in my mind, and I do hope it turns out as good as I plan. The title will make sense later I promise. I'm thinking around chapter three or four.

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were mine, no one would have died in Deathly Hallows and I wouldn't be forced to hide in a lovely land called denial.

Professor of Love-Chapter one

Fred was sitting at the dinner table at the Burrow, George sitting next to him, and Hermione sitting across from him. Hermione was shooting death glares at Ginny who sat on Fred's other side, and nosy as Fred was, he was ungodly curious as to why Hermione was so mad at his baby sister.

"Ginny…what's going on between you and Hermione?" he asked her. Ginny snickered, sent Hermione an innocent wave and grinned at Fred. "Nothing Freddykins, I just shoved Hermione into reality is all." Ginny said. Well that helped so much.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, may I be excused?" Hermione asked politely. "Hermione, dear! You hardly touched your dinner, is anything wrong?" Molly Weasley asked. "Of course not Mrs. Weasley, I'm simply stuffed from the magnificent lunch you made earlier. But please, if it's no trouble, save my plate? I'm sure I'll be hungry later." Hermione replied. Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Of course, dear."

Hermione slid out of her chair, sent one last glare at Ginny and stalked out of the room.

**Earlier**

"Just admit it would you? It's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. You. Like. My. Brother." Ginny said accusingly, though a large grin on her face. Ginny Weasley was an evil betrayer of truth and friendship. For Ginny Weasley, had read Hermione's diary. Well actually, only a page. But it was the most important page ever. Because it confessed her innermost thoughts on a certain red-head.

"Well whether you confess it or not, I know it's true. The only thing I'm curious to, is which one of my er…_lovely_…brothers are you smitten with?" Ginny said, her voice remaining calm, but her eyes expressing how very interested she was.

Hermione mumbled something, but Ginny didn't hear her correctly. At least…she couldn't have. Because Ginny thought she said Fred. "What was that love?" Ginny asked, jumping off of her bed so that she was about an inch from her. Hermione glared at her "Fred," she said through gritted teeth. Ginny jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "Oh!! Hermione that's so cute!! You should tell him!" she squealed.

"Ginny! It's hardly serious. Just a crush and he does not need to know." Hermione said angrily. "Fine, but if you don't tell him by the end of the week, I'm locking the two of you in a broom shed until you end up pregnant." Ginny left the room just as her mum was calling everyone to dinner.

**Present**

Stupid Ginny. What did she know anyway? Hermione hardly even knew Fred. It was simply a schoolgirl crush. She only even liked him because he was, and she desperately hated to admit it, but it was because he was so…cute. He had dashing good looks, and an air of confidence around him that simply made him…Fred.

George…well she never really had a thing for him. Which was odd considering the boys were twins, but Hermione had eyes for Fred. Not that she liked him. She just simply thought he was attractive.

And yet a nagging voice in the back of her head that sounded annoyingly like Ginny told her that if it were simply because of his looks, certainly she'd like George, Fred's _identical twin_ brother, as well.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione stomped angrily over to answer it. "Honestly Ginny it's your room, you don't have to…Hi Fred…" she said, obviously expecting Ginny, but instead opened the door to face a chest, Fred Weasley's chest in particular.

"You know what I've never understood?" Fred asked randomly. "What's that?" was Hermione's reply as she moved out of the way for Fred to walk into his sister's room. "How you can tell us apart. Mum can't even do that most of the time…"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, she herself not quite sure of how she managed to tell one from the other. "Anyway, I came up here to see what's the matter with you. I don't think I've ever seen you that mad at Ginny." Fred said, grinning at Hermione.

"Ginny went through my personal belongings and has found out things she has no business knowing," was Hermione's business-like reply. Fred smirked now. "Ginny find out who you like perhaps?" he asked, his eyes twinkling devilishly. Hermione flushed bright red. "I-wha-she-how-Of course not," Hermione sputtered. "Yes, of course. How silly of me," he winked.

Hermione really wished he wouldn't do that.

"It's okay Mione…everyone has their own dirty secrets," he whispered. _'Like the fact that I, at the moment, have the crazy desire to rip your clothes off and shag you against the wall'_ Fred decided it was best he kept that last part in his head.

Hermione opened her mouth, then closed it, and repeated this for a moment, looking like a fish out of water. "Er…right. Well, excellent talking to you," She said, leaving the room in a haste only to run smack into George.

"What did he do call backup with his freakish twin telepathy?!" Hermione exclaimed. George looked at her with an amused smile on his face. "Freakish twin telepathy? Is that what they're calling it now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and ducked under his arm, leaving the twins there and going up to Ron's room where she was quite sure her two best friends (as well as Ginerva…or enemy number one as she would now be referred to in Hermione's head) would be.

She walked into the room without knocking. "Merlin, Hermione! You can't just walk in here like that! Suppose I wasn't decent!" Ron exclaimed. "If you weren't decent in front of Harry and your sister, then you have serious problems." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes but grinned all the same.

"So, Hermione." Ginny started. "Enemy number one." She responded curtly. "Oh come on Herms…you can't honestly hate me! I didn't tell him and I told you I wouldn't. However, you ought to get a move on or else you'll be pregnant before you get into your seventh year."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "Hermione…" Ron started. "I think we need to discuss who this boy is…" Harry continued. "Mostly so I can beat his head in for trying to impregnate you." Ron finished.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There will be no 'impregnating' as long as Ginny leaves well enough alone." She said forcefully.

"Hermione Jane Granger! If you like someone, you will go for it, and if you don't I won't do a damn bloody thing, but you'll be sorry that you passed up on your opportunity," she said, her temper rising.

Hermione and Ginny never fought. Harry and Ron…were quite terrified. Instead of Hermione blowing up, like they were all sure she'd do, she let out a sigh. "You're right…I know."

"So you forgive me for reading your diary?" Ginny asked. "Yes, of course." She replied and Ginny and Hermione embraced in a hug. "Why's it so easy for her?" Ron grumbled.

Naturally, Fred followed Hermione and heard the whole conversation. So Hermione did like someone. And he was giving it his best guess that it was a Weasley. You know…considering that Ginny mumbled something to Hermione about 'of all the Weasley's…you pick him?'

Fred really was a genius. How he picked up on these things…the world may never know.

He decided that he would use his keen sense of observation to pick up any unnecessary flirting with any Weasley. Considering they were speaking all of this directly in front of Ron, pretty much eliminated him from the suspect list, however, Fred decided he wouldn't be to careful.

But then it hit Fred. Why spy? Why put his brilliant mind to such tactless work when he could just bribe his darling sister into telling him what he wanted (or didn't want) to hear. And so Fred Weasley had all of his money he was willing to spare in his pocket, and he was waiting in Ginny's room for his darling sister to walk in, hopefully alone.

"I mean seriously Hermione, the man would be lucky to have you. And I'm almost sure he's got the same feelings for you…" His sister said, quite obviously not alone. Fred was just about to Disapparate when he heard it. "Ginny…he's Fred. He doesn't now, nor will he ever, like me." Hermione said, before opening the door to reveal none other than Fred Weasley. "Oh bugger…" she mumbled.

"Hermione…you're quite wrong." Fred said grinning at her wickedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor of Love Chapter 2

Hermione and Fred had currently been dating for around two months. When Hermione found out the Fred liked her as well, the two of them got together. Not immediately because as things with Hermione go, she had to think everything through. However, a week after they confessed their feelings for one another (which they actually did do traditionally after Ginny left the two of them alone in a room to talk), they began to date.

And much to everyone's surprise, it worked out quite well. Hermione and Fred got along, he kept her laughing and she even helped out at the twin's shop by managing bookwork. But currently Hermione was a bit upset. She was about to start her seventh year at Hogwarts, she had already gotten the letter telling her she made Head-Girl, and she now had to figure out how to maintain a relationship when she only saw the boy on holidays and Hogsmeade trips.

Regardless of her current mood, she promised herself that she wouldn't allow it to interfere with her relationship at the moment, and so Hermione had shoved Fred into the car her parents had just recently bought her, and drove the two of them to a Muggle cinema. "Hermione! Where are you taking me?" Fred asked as she drove down the road. "You'll find out soon enough." Was Hermione's reply, not taking her eyes off of the road in front of her.

"Not that I mind this kidnapping thing…but don't you think it would be more fun if I just Apparated you to my flat and we got out all of that pent out frustration?" Fred said, a wicked grin on his face as he sneaked his arm around Hermione. "There will time for that later Fred…" she said rolling her eyes, but grinning none the less.

"Really? Hmm, I guess this won't be too bad then…" Hermione turned into a parking lot in front of a huge building in Muggle London. "Er…Mione did you need directions or something?" he asked. If she wanted to go do a Muggle activity, they would have a problem. Fred had absolutely no Muggle money. He'd handled it before in Muggle Studies and therefore knew all he'd have to know, but the simple fact remained that he had none on him. And that made him highly uncomfortable.

"No, we are going to watch a movie," she said. Hermione had explained the concept of a movie to Fred and he was vastly excited and had badgered her to rent one every time they went out, but Hermione decided that this would be much more satisfying. "That's all fine and dandy Hermione, but you need to warn me before we go out and do Muggle things because I currently have thirteen galleons and five sickles. Notice however that I did not say anything about Muggle money," Fred said.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." She took out a few bills and handed them to Fred as they walked into the building. "Now you go buy some snacks over there" she pointed to the snack bar "and I'll get the tickets and meet you by those tables okay?"

Fred walked reluctantly over to the snack bar and looked at all of the various things he could get. He settled on popcorn, two giant cookies, two large sodas and a thing of nachos. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. As he waited for his food to be ready, he looked around and spotted Hermione. He grinned at her, and blew her a kiss. However, this kiss was special considering as soon as he blew it to her, his Patronus floated over to his girlfriend and whispered "You're beautiful" to her.

Hermione had an expression of anger that Fred had just performed a talking Patronus in front of a million Muggles, and shock that he had been able to do it without his wand, or even without uttering a word. Unfortunately anger took over and she glared at him with 'what in the world do you think you're doing?!' written all over her face. To her annoyance, his grin only got bigger and he sent another one with a flick of his hand.

"Muggles can't see them Hermione, and you're the only one who can hear it. Chill out will you?" his Patronus said. At this, Hermione calmed down quite a bit and made a mental note to make him teach her that later. Fred walked over not to long afterwards with his arms full of food and soda and a nacho in his mouth. He deposited all of the food onto the table Hermione was sitting at, ate the nacho in his mouth an bent down to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at him anyway. "We have a few minutes until the movie starts…" she said taking a cheese covered chip and popping it into her mouth. "Cool…we can eat." Fred said. Hermione laughed. "Fred you can take the food in with you…honestly…it isn't going anywhere." Fred's eye's widened. "Yeah? Well let's go then!!" Fred was honestly excited about this…movie thing. If the Muggles could do something like that without magic…well they weren't bad at all.

After Fred and Hermione got there seats and after the previews (to which Fred was having a ball watching) the movie (How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days) began to play. "Wha…Hermione! If you're trying to hint at something here…well…it's not cool! Just tell me!" Fred said after seeing the title. Hermione simply laughed. "Fred…watch the movie will you?"

**After the Movie**

"That was amaz- why are you crying?!" Fred asked quickly thinking over the things he'd said or done throughout the movie. He had slyly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, told her how beautiful she was…there really wasn't anything he could have done to make her cry. "It's just so…I love this movie…" she said, wiping the tears off her face. Fred sighed in relief and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to check out the arcade?" Hermione asked after they had gotten out into the lobby.

Fred looked over at the room full of Muggle gaming objects and a smile flashed over his face. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. Hermione and he walked in and she put her money in a machine which spat out coins. "Hermione…you can't transfigure stuff right in front of them…" Fred muttered through gritted teeth. Hermione gave a tinkling laugh and sighed. "Fred…I promise…I didn't do anything suspicious."

The couple walked around and played a few games before it was finally time to go. When they left the theatre Fred was talking about how fun the day had been and how Hermione should get to pick the dates more often. This, however quieted Hermione down, and the smile she was currently wearing was sliding off of her face.

The time that she had spent with Fred had been so amazing, and now she was going back to school, whereas he was going to continue on with his life, seeing her only when she was able to go to Hogsmeade and on holidays. What if he found someone else? Someone who wasn't still in school…what if this was just a summer fling sort of thing?

"Mione? Hello? You okay? We're at the car…" Fred said, waving a hand in front of her face. Hermione grinned at him weakly. She climbed into her car, waited for Fred to get in on the other side, and the rest of the ride home was quiet. Well…except for the radio blasting in the background and Fred singing along quite badly.

A/N: Okay, so I'm fully aware that performing a Patronus would be bad. And illegal. And that Fred would have gotten in big time trouble for it. But let's pretend for the sake of this chapter that it isn't, kay? I would like to say thank you to all the people who've reviewed my story and I just wanna say that this one's for you…and that the next chapter will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mione? Hello? You okay? We're at the car…" Fred said, waving a hand in front of her face. Hermione grinned at him weakly. She climbed into her car, waited for Fred to get in on the other side, and the rest of the ride home was quiet. Well…except for the radio blasting in the background and Fred singing along quite badly._

A/N: I'm so grateful to all that reviewed. I was positive that most people would absolutely hate the last chapter because it just skipped so much, and I'll admit that I'm not to proud of that and after I finish the story, I'm planning on going back and editing it. So that we don't completely skip over the two months of Fred and Hermione's relationship you know?

Oh, and by the way. I'm not sure if it said in OotP what Fred's Patronus was, and if you know, it would be great if you could tell me. But for the time being, it's a panda bear because panda's are cute, and Fred is cute. lol

Professor of Love Chapter 3

This was it. Yesterday seemed so far off, Hermione and Fred going to the movies and basically having the time of their lives. But today…today was so different. It was the last day that they really got to spend together, just the two of them, and Fred seemed…dare she say it…happy.

He was definitely happy about something, Hermione was completely sure of it. And that fact alone completely terrified her. It really was just a fling wasn't it? She was just ready to cry when Fred knocked softly on the door. "Mione! I'm coming in whether you're decent or not!! And I do actually prefer the latter," He said with a hint of a grin in his voice.

Hermione sucked up her tears and dabbed at her face though she knew she hadn't cried yet and pasted on a fake smile as the door burst open. "Oh damn. You're in clothes. Oh well, you win some you lose some." He said grinning wildly before hopping onto Hermione's bed next to her. "So, Guess what I've got planned for you and me today?" he said. Hermione smiled a real smile this time.

"What?" she asked quietly. "Absolutely nothing!" he said as if it were the best thing in the world. Hermione's smile quickly faltered. "It's nothing bad love…I was just thinking we could just do…whatever today, you know? Laze around…just have fun…maybe even do that picnic at the park like you've been hinting at all summer…" He said lying down with his fingers laced under his head which he'd turned to face her.

Hermione was sitting up with her back against the wall and a book in her lap, but was grinning down at Fred. "Really? That sounds great! Let me shower and change and pack the food, and then we can go okay?" she kissed him on the lips and hopped off the bed going to her drawers and extracting clothes. "Er…Fred. Are you just going to lie on my bed until I'm ready?" she asked. "Why? Would you prefer I join you in the shower?" he said suggestively and moving to get off the bed.

Hermione laughed. "Don't count on it Sparky. You can just plant yourself right back down." She grinned, blew him a kiss (not Patronus laced regrettably), and left the room.

After she got out of the shower and got dressed, Hermione walked back into the room she shared with Ginny to fetch her boyfriend who was asleep in the same position she'd left him. Hermione rolled her eyes and chucked a pillow at him, hitting him squarely in the nose.

"Mmm…" Fred mumbled, grabbing the pillow that had just hit him and cuddling with it. "Honestly…FRED!" Hermione screamed as she lunged on top of the ginger-haired boy on her bed. Fred screamed. "AHH! Oh. Hermione. My bad love…just fell asleep is all." He grinned a lopsided grin and picked her up as he himself stood, and then placed her gingerly on her feet. "All ready then?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"I've just got to pack to food. It'll only take but a minute." She said tugging on his hand and heading downstairs. Fred followed her and waited patently in the kitchen as she made the sandwiches the Muggle way, insisting it was just easier. Deciding he needed to entertain himself while Hermione was making their lunch, he dropped his lips to her neck and placed kisses all the way up to her ear, on which he nibbled for a second and grinned when he felt her shiver against him. "Fred…I'm never going to get done if you keep doing that," She said honestly.

"Mm, well I guess we'll just have to save it for the park then." He grinned against her neck before placing one more kiss and sidestepping so that he was next to her. "Do you think you could grab some grapes from the refrigerator?" Hermione asked, as she finished off the last of the sandwiches and conjured a bag. She put a thermal spell on it and made it so the food would remain cold until it was eaten. Then she pulled four water bottles from the freezer and stuck them in as well. Fred put in the grapes (as well as, Hermione noticed, three apples, some left over bean and kidney pie, and some of his mum's pudding.)

"Er…Fred. How long do you plan on staying at the park?" she asked. "Oh…only an hour or two…I might get hungry and we'll have to leave." He beamed at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and closed the bag. "Okay. Be the big strong boy and carry the food." She said grinning. Fred grinned at her and pointed his wand at the bag making it feather light. "That's not fair." She said as he picked it up with his index finger.

The pair of them walked to the Muggle park not far from the Burrow, and they sat at a picnic table. Fred placed the bag on top and wiped off imaginary sweat. "Wow…I dunno how I carried it the whole way…you're lucky that you have a 'big strong boy' to do such tiring manual labor." Fred said jokingly. Hermione slapped him playfully. "Come on Fred…we'll eat later." She said running over to the practically abandoned jungle gym and climbing up a ladder. Fred grinned at her and followed suit. Soon he was chasing her around the playground and the two of them were acting like they were five. After a while of running around, squealing, and laughing, Hermione was laying down inside the covered slide.

Fred poked his head in and looked at her with an amused expression on his face. "Whatcha doing?" he asked. "I'm getting my nap in. You had yours before we left. It's my turn." Fred laughed and climbed in as well, lying down on top of her making it quite impossible for her to move. "This is certainly the best plan you've ever had." He said grinning scooting down so that his head was using her stomach as a pillow. "Freeed!" she giggled. "Be quiet Mione, people are trying to sleep. Gosh, you're so insensitive," he said, reaching up to tickle her ribcage. Hermione went into a furious case of giggles and she begged Fred to stop. Finally he did and he stretched up and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"What would you ever do without me?" he muttered, taking her hand and pulling her out of the slide. She almost forgot to frown at his comment. The young couple walked hand-in-hand back to the table and Hermione opened the bag and handed Fred his share of the food that was inside. She extracted a sandwich for herself along with a few grapes, and laid them down on a napkin which she had set out in front of her.

Fred looked at her with an amused expression. "What?" she asked as she pulled out a knife and cut her sandwich diagonally. "Nothing," Fred said, diverting his gaze momentarily, only to flick his eyes upwards again and watch her. She had the cutest way of eating. She always made sure that she was using proper manners, and considering that before she ate anything, at any meal, she paused momentarily, he had a funny feeling that she said grace. Hermione was different than any girl he had ever dated. And he liked that.

He smiled to himself and took a large bite of his food. After they had eaten, and cleaned up with much fuss from Fred ("Come on Mione, the felons clean the park every Saturday! They'll hardly notice some saran wrap on the floor from sandwiches"), they sat and talked, joked, and had fun.

"Hermione…I do have some bad news…" he said after conversation had died down. Hermione's expression sobered up dramatically. This was it. She had known it was coming. Fred Weasley was going to dump her after the best date she'd ever had. She realized that with all of the places the two of them had gone, she'd never be able to go anywhere without thinking of him. The movies, the grocery store, the mall, the park. Everywhere. It all held traces of Fred. Her and Fred. As a couple.

Hermione held in her tears and looked up at her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend and gave a weak smile. "Alright…" she muttered, allowing him to start the breakup she knew was evident. "Er…tomorrow I have some stuff to take care of…work related you know? And I won't be able to see you off for Hogwarts. So, I guess this is sort of good-bye you know?" he said trying to avoid her gaze, the smile on his face too big to go unnoticed. Of course, Fred didn't even think about how that could have sounded to her.

That was his pathetic attempt at a break-up? He just ended a two month relationship with 'I guess this is sort of good-bye'?! Not to mention the _smile_ on his face! What the hell was wrong with him?! "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she exclaimed.

Fred's smile vanished and he looked up at her confused. "Excuse me?"

"Advice for the future Fred Weasley: Next time you dump a girl…at least pretend like you care that it's over." She said angrily, she stood up, spun on the spot and Disapparated. Fred made a sputtering kind of noise and gaped at where she had just been. He looked around the park, only to see that it was deserted, and he too stood and Apparated back to the Weasley's.

"Hermione!?" he called. "She's not particularly eager to see you, you dirty rotten prat," Ginny snarled at her older brother. "Gin…no…" Fred tried to explain but Ginny wouldn't let him and she stalked off to her room. "Hermione." He muttered to himself and he Apparated on the spot to Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Get. Out." Ginny growled as he Apparated onto her bed. Hermione looked over at him, glared through her tears, and said "What the bloody hell do you want? Come to poke fun?" she asked, her voice shaky. It was obvious that she was trying her hardest not to burst into more tears. "Mione…"

"Don't CALL me that Fred! Please…just leave." She said.

A/N: Okay…I was planning on adding the actual plot in this chapter, but alas, it was getting to long and sooooo, I broke up Fred and Hermione instead. Not exactly what I was going for…but it'll work. Look for the next chapter sometime tomorrow (well later today…so sorry for the late update btw) and I promise…the title will finally make sense. Not that most of you haven't guessed already I'm assuming. Well, many hugs!!


	4. Chapter 4

"_Get. Out." Ginny growled as he apparated onto her bed. Hermione looked over at him, glared through her tears, and said "What the bloody hell do you want? Come to poke fun?" she asked, her voice shaky. It was obvious that she was trying her hardest not to burst into more tears. "Mione…"_

"_Don't CALL me that Fred! Please…just leave." She said._

A/N: It's been brought to my attention that I said Hermione was Head-Boy. Needless to say…she isn't. I promise. : ) So sorry about that mistake. Hermione…Head-Girl. Just to make things clear.

Professor of Love Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed rather slowly for both Fred and Hermione. Fred did leave the room, his head hung low. How did this happen?! He hadn't meant to break up with her…and in all honesty…he hadn't the slightest idea why she thought he did. He spent the remainder of the day sitting with his back against her door, waiting for her to come out to get food, or anything.

Naturally, Hermione found no need to leave the room. Ginny Apparated down to the kitchen and fixed her a plate then Apparated it back, and Hermione could Apparate to the loo if she needed to. She would have done anything at the moment to completely avoid any contact with him at all.

The next day loomed over them, teasing Hermione with a bright sun. Everyone was excited for some reason or another, and even the weather was happy. Hermione glared out the window, then instantly regretted it when the sun hit her eyes strongly, and stomped around the room. Fred was gone now, as he'd told Hermione yesterday, he had some work related business and so Hermione was free to leave the room.

At exactly 10:45 in the morning, the lot of them got in the cars appointed by the Ministry and left for King's Cross with an air of nervousness. Mostly because they had fifteen minutes to get somewhere that should take a decent half hour. But, due mostly to a large amount of magic used on the cars, they all arrived at the station with two minutes to spare, ran with their luggage to the platform and sprinted onto the train yelling their good-byes out of the window like everyone else.

Hermione and Ron, who had been appointed Heads this year, walked to a different compartment than the others. When the pair got into the compartment, Ron slumped down on a seat next to a sixth year Gryffindor Prefect and let Hermione stand up and perform the speech. After much glaring at Ron, talking to the Prefects, sixteen, seventeen including Ron, and assigning everyone parts of the train to watch, she dismissed them all.

"Wow Hermione…that was probably the best speech I've ever heard." Ron said eagerly. "Lay off it, will you? You still have to patrol with me," she said. "Damn. Oh well, worth a shot. So anyway, what's going on?" he asked seriously. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked pretending not to know what he was talking about. Ron furrowed his eyebrows and said "Don't play dumb Hermione, it doesn't suit you. With Fred, what's going on with Fred? You seem so depressed…" Ron said stopping his lecture when Hermione broke into tears. "Oh bloody hell! Hermione! I-I didn't mean it! Ohhh, you know I'm no good at this stuff…" he said awkwardly patting his best friends back as she cried endlessly into his shoulder.

"I-It's all my fault. I should have expected it all along. What did I think was going to happen? We were going to end up married with five children? I mean it's Fred right? Oh Ron I'm so stupid!" Hermione cried.

"Hermione…you're the furthest thing from stupid. Whatever happened, it was Fred's fault! Everything is Fred's fault Hermione." Ron reasoned. Hermione smacked his shoulder lightly and dried up her tears. "I'm sorry for that…" she mumbled wiping at her face. "No problem. Now let's get back to the compartment, the trolley's about to come around and I'm starving." Ron said with a bit of a grin on his face as he dropped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and led her protectively to the others.

When they slid open the door, they saw Harry's arm wrapped tightly around Ginny, and her doing the same in return, and the two were locked in a tight embrace, their lips together. "Oi! Get off of my baby sister!!" Ron bellowed, taking his arm off of Hermione and attempting to pull the two of them away.

They broke apart and Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. "Hermione, come over here would you?" she said looking at her friend who had on a slightly amused expression. Hermione walked over to her friend, expecting her to want to talk about Fred, and sat next to her feeling depressed. "What's up?" she asked. Ginny looked at her, her expression deadly serious, and a bit of pity. "Do you think…you could maybe get Ron out of her for a bit? Harry and I need to talk things over…" she said avoiding her gaze. Hermione gave her a laugh. "Yeah. Sure…" she rolled her eyes at Harry and Ginny with a grin on her face and took Ron's hand leading him out of the compartment.

"Hey! I need to talk to them! I've got to find out what exactly his intentions are with my sister!!" Ron exclaimed. "I think you should be more worried about what your sister's intentions are for your best friend." Hermione said grinning. "Come on; give them a bit of time to figure things out. Besides, the trolley's right over there." Hermione said pointing around the corner. Ron drug Hermione over there, and bought a little of all of his favorites, and even bought some sugar-free chocolate frogs for Hermione. As the two of them were walking down the aisle, a pair of hands reached out and pulled them into a compartment.

Hermione looked around frightened, expecting it to be Malfoy, but instead found Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Luna. "Hey! How are you?" Hermione asked no one in particular in order to hear everyone's story as she and Ron plopped down on a seat, Ron and Dean going through Ron's pile of candy. The six of them caught up on old times, and laughed together. "So, who do you think the new DADA teacher's going to be this year?" Seamus asked, flinching as he ate a sweat flavored Bertie Bott's Jelly Bean. "I'm not sure, but I heard that Snape retired at the end of last year. So that means a new DADA and a new Potions teacher." Neville said, his face showing how quite obviously thrilled he was that Snape would no longer be teaching at Hogwarts.

They shared their ideas, and after a while Ron and Hermione went to change into their robes, then head back to Harry and Ginny. Soon enough the lot of them arrived at Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione got in a carriage and rode up to the ancient building. As the four friends walked in, Hermione stopped dead as she saw a familiar person standing in the middle of the hallway.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked acidly. Fred walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "To say sorry. For whatever I said to make you think I wanted us to be over. Hermione, I really like you. More than I've ever like anyone…and I do NOT want us to break up. Okay?" he said, hoping with all he had that she'd forgive him. "Oh Fred!" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Fred, who could feel himself releasing the tension in his shoulders, happily kissed back.

"I can't believe that you traveled all the way to Hogwarts, just to get me back…" Hermione said happily. "Well…to tell you the complete truth…that's not the only reason I'm here." He said. Hermione looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Miss Granger…meet your new Potions professor!" he exclaimed happily.

A/N: Haha…if you didn't know it already, Fred is Hermione new teacher!! YAY. lol. So yeah, I might not update for a few days, purely because it's so hot here. I've already gotten sick twice from the heat, and even though I have a fan pointed straight at me on high, I'm still sweating. So the moment it cools down (or I can dare my self to stay out of the air conditioning in my mums room for longer than five minutes) I will update.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Miss Granger…meet your new Potions professor!" he exclaimed happily._

Professor of Love Chapter 5

Hermione's eyes widened and she pursed her lips. "My what?" she asked dangerously. "Err…Potions…professor?"

"FRED! YOU COMPLETE MORON!" she yelled punching him angrily in the chest repeatedly. "Hermione! OW! Cut it out!! I only got the job she that we could see each other all of the time!!" he said. "Fred!! Now, we can't see each other even **ON** holidays and Hogsmeade trips! What is your problem! It is _**ILLEGAL**_ for a student to date their Professor!" she yelled.

"Oh," Fred certainly chose a lovely time to be speechless. "Fred…listen. I'm all for going along with those stupid little stunts that Harry, Ron and I pull every year…but you have to understand that I can not…no, I **will** not break the law like this. You can be sent to jail, and I can be expelled…I'm sorry Fred," she said.

"I…no…It's…it's okay. I can't believe I didn't think about that. I applied for the job right after we started dating. It…it was supposed to be a surprise. Something that would allow us to see each other…" he said, the light color in his eyes that was usually bright as the sky had dimmed so much that they were a deep shade of dark blue. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Hermione took his wrist. "We'll work something out, okay?" she whispered.

She looked around, noticed the deserted hallway, and stood on tiptoe, kissing him lightly before scurrying off to the Great Hall. "So…did you kill him?" Ginny asked casually. "Better yet…do you want me to kill him?" Ron butted in.

"Err…thanks for the offer, but its fine. He's the new Potions professor…" Hermione mumbled. "He…oh wow, that's awkward," Ginny responded to the news. "Tell me about it." She grumbled under her breath.

The four friends watched the sorting and ate dinner, until finally the speech came. Hermione was silently wondering why Fred wasn't in the Hall taking his place as Potions Master, which then also spiked her interest as to who the DADA teacher was to be. "Now students, as it happens, a teacher whom we've all come to respect, has chosen to retire this year. Severus Snape will no longer have the position of Potions Master as he says, and I shall quote this of course "I can no longer be sentenced to this period of terror with such appalling students" and so, please help me in introducing both our new Potions Master-"

Fred came zooming into the Great Hall on a broomstick taking little bows and shaking hands. Dumbledore was smiling. "And our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." At this, no other than George Weasley flew in with much the same enthusiasm as his twin. After the pair did their final victory lap around the Hall, they took their seats next to each other at the professor's table.

"Merlin Hermione…you couldn't let it spill that BOTH of them were teaching?" Ron grumbled into his dessert. "I can assure you that I didn't know Ronald." She glared back at him. Well this certainly would be…interesting.

The next day rolled around and Hermione groaned. This was the first time in her entire life where she was dreading her first day of school. She didn't get a chance to talk to Fred after dinner, considering the second she saw him heading her way; she ducked out of the Hall and began talking animatedly with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. 

As she grudgingly pulled on her uniform after her shower, Hermione anxiously awaited breakfast and silently hoped that she wouldn't have Potions today. It's not that she didn't want to see Fred. She most certainly did…but she was terrified of the conversation she knew they had to have…soon.

Just as she was pondering this, an owl tapped on the window of the Head Girl's room. She walked over and allowed the owl to fly gracefully into the room and stick out its leg. She grinned at the beautiful creature as she untied the letter addressed to her in handwriting she recognized to be Fred's. She sighed, stroked the owl's head, and unrolled the parchment.

Dear Hermione,

We have to talk about our…_situation_…and soon. I checked your schedule already, and you have a first period break, and my first class isn't until third hour, so if you can make it, I'll be in my office.

Yours, Fred

P.S. How cool is it that I have an office? I mean, honestly!!

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his closure, and felt a bit more relaxed. She knew that this…thing she had with Fred was completely illegal, but in her defense she had been dating him before school had started! And, he was only a year and a half older than her! It wasn't that illegal. She sighed. Of course it was. Shaking her head, she grabbed her school bag and walked down to breakfast, too confused with her own thoughts to wait for Harry, and even Ron (who she shared her own personal common room with).

She sat at the Gryffindor house table and Professor McGonagall came rushing over with her schedule, then ran off without more than a smile back at her to hand out more. Just as Fred had said in his note, she did have a free period first, something that she was glad of. Regardless of how hard it would be, they needed to have that talk. However, she had absolutely no idea of how they could settle this without ending their relationship. Feeling even more depressed than two nights ago, she shoved toast down her mouth, sent Fred a glance and got up from the table. She saw Fred do the same and she walked to his office, waiting for him to arrive. He did soon after and gave her a small smile, which Hermione returned.

"Okay…what are we going to do? I mean, I can't get fired! It's my first day…but I don't want to break up either…Hermione, how did I ever get us into this?" Fred said the moment the door was closed and a silencing charm had been placed on the room.

"Fred. What I'm about to say, is very important. You, cannot be seen with me under any romantic circumstances, nor I with you." Fred opened his mouth to protest. 

"But I'm not saying we should…be over. I…I really like you Fred, and I'm willing to risk stuff for you. The thing is…no one can know we're together. As far as Harry, Ron, and Ginny know, we're still broken up, and we have to appear that way, alright? No one can know. We…are just a part of the past." She said.

"Hermione, have I told you lately how completely brilliant you are?" he asked, grinning at her before leaning down and kissing her softly. "You're the most important thing in the world to me Hermione Granger." Fred whispered quietly in her ear. Hermione closed her eyes and hugged Fred tightly. It was times like these where Hermione wouldn't trade Fred Weasley for the world. 

"Mm, you should go…" he said gently sucking her neck. "Fred…you leave a mark and I'll kick your arse." She muttered. Fred simply grinned against her skin. He placed another kiss on her lips. "Sorry love, but if we get caught in here like this than everything we've worked for…"

"I know." She pecked his lips quickly, brushed her fingers through his hair and left the room without another word. The simple fact was that Hermione wouldn't tell anyone. This was her greatest secret, and she was fairly good at keeping secrets. She knew there would be times when she'd want so badly to tell someone…but she wouldn't. Because the fact of the matter was, dating Fred Weasley in secret was better than not dating Fred Weasley at all.

A/N: Okay, so I'm basically happy with this chapter, and as you'll probably notice it's completely grammatically correct on account of the fact that I just got a beta!! Three cheers for mrs.draco.malfoy.2010!!


	6. Chapter 6

Because the fact of the matter was, dating Fred Weasley in secret, was better than not dating Fred Weasley at all.

Professor of Love chapter Six

After having her conversation with Fred, Hermione took a peek at her schedule. Double Transfiguration, lunch, Potions, Double DADA, dinner. It wasn't that bad actually. You know, except for the fact that she had a lesson with her secret boyfriend/teacher, then a class twice as long with the boy that looks just like him. She sighed and began the walk to the Transfiguration classroom.

Seamus Finnegan caught up to her as she walked down the corridor. "Hey there Hermione." He said sending her a wink. "Uh, hi Seamus." Hermione said with a grin. Seamus was known as the school flirt. It never meant anything, he just did it. "Heading my way?" he asked as he ell into step with her.

"You know I am." She said rolling her eyes. The two of them had had basically every class together since her first year. You know…except third year. But that was something Hermione preferred not to talk about. "How about I take your bag off of your hands, eh?" he said, not waiting for her answer and carrying her bag for her.

"Thank you very much Seamus." She said giggling and rolling her eyes. They held a conversation of small talk, exchanging the usual 'I'm so glad to see you again's' and talking about their summers, when finally they reached the classroom. Seamus walked her to her seat next to Harry and handed Hermione her bag then grinned and walked over to Lavender Brown.

"You sure move on fast." Harry mumbled to her. She simply glared at him. She was not moving on. She was just being nice and allowing Seamus to get out his pent up flirtation. But after she tried to explain this to Harry, he laughed. Hard. "Okay Harry, I get it. You don't believe me. But honestly it wasn't even that funny!" she growled.

"Alright, alright, settle down students. I'd first like to say welcome back, and I hope this year will be another fun, educational filled year." Hermione heard Harry snort into his book next to her and mumble, "Yes, because fighting Voldemort is so fun and educational."

Professor McGonagal must have heard this statement, for she glared at Harry, though with a grin on her face none the less. "Now, for the next few weeks, we will be working on becoming an Animangus." She declared.

"Wicked!" Ron whispered from Harry's other side. "Indeed it is Mr. Weasley. However, as you all know, there are plenty of rules and regulations that come along with such an interesting thing. Does anyone care to name one? Ah, Ms. Granger, of course." She smiled warmly at Hermione, who couldn't help but wonder if that would be the look she'd give her if she found out that the small red mark on her neck was from her Potions professor.

"Anyone wishing to become an Animangus must first register with the Ministry of Magic. As such, if it is discovered that you aren't registered, your wand will be snapped immediately and you will be forced to remain outside of the Wizarding World." Hermione recited.

"Absolutely correct, ten points to Gryffindor. Now…" the Professor instructed the class to open to a page and begin to read. Only Hermione had already read every single book on her book list, so it was easy to take in the book, and daydream at the same time.

A half hour later, McGonagal instructed everyone to close their books, which was lucky that it was exactly a half hour, because Hermione could have sworn Lavender and Parvati had snuck in a Patented Day-Dream Charm from WWW. The bushy haired girl shook out of her trance and turned towards the front of the room where Ron, for once in history, had his hand raised.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" asked the professor. "Well, I was just wondering, are we going to learn how to _become _and Animangus?" Ron asked. Hermione vaguely wondered if Ron had actually read the chapter, in which case, had he, he would have already known the answer. "No, Mr. Weasley. However, I will be teaching a special class this year, for those select few that are willing, and able, to accept this challenge and learn the fine art of Animangus." It was funny that she looked directly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as she said that.

After the class, Hermione collected her items, happy that Seamus had decided to carry both Lavender and Parvati's bags for them. "Ah, bad luck Herms seems you picked a loser." Harry said patted Hermione on the back as the trio was leaving the room. "One moment, you three?"

Hermione sighed. She had figured it would come to this. Since the moment Ron asked that question, she knew it. "Yes Professor?" said the trio together. "You three have been asked to take the Animangus classes. The first one is in two weeks, but before then, you're biggest challenge must be deciding what animal you will be turning into. Mr. Weasley, if you could tell your sister as well, I'm afraid I don't have her until Wednesday." With that, they were excused.

"Can you believe my luck? Head Boy, and being an Animangus?" Ron said excitedly. "You do know, of course, that this requires work? A lot of work. You have to keep up your schoolwork, or else Head Boy privileges will be revoked, and I'm sure the same goes with the lessons. This is serious business Ron." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes. "Gosh Mione, do you got to ruin everything?"

Hermione merely sighed. "Oi, Ron! Be a little nicer would you?!" Hermione first instinct was that it had been Fred. She turned around just as quickly and did in did see Fred, but it hadn't been him who said it. Seamus Finnegan, obviously done carrying Lavender and Parvati's books wherever they needed to go, had come strolling down the corridor and was telling Ron to be nicer to Hermione.

"Seamus? Mate, you know I'm only joking." Ron said. "I was only joking." He added to Hermione. Seamus walked over to them and dropped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Well, I think that you need to be a little nicer to our dear friend Hermione here." He said. Hermione sucked in a breath of air and bit her lip as she saw Fred glaring at the back of the boy's head before storming off to the Great Hall for lunch.

The lot of them walked into the Great Hall after Fred, Harry and Ron sending Seamus odd glances, and Hermione wishing that he'd take his arm off of her.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, running over, flashing Seamus an odd look, and looking back at her best friend. "We need to talk. Now." She grabbed Hermione's hand and drug her out of the Hall.

"Uh, Ginny…what's the big deal. "It's Fred…I thought you should know now…" she took in a deep breath. "You remember the new Muggle Studies teacher? Just out of Hogwarts…she was in Fred and George's year. Hermione shook her head yes. "Fred is sorta…" she spun her friend around to show Fred sitting close to the teacher. Way, way to close. Ms. Button was grinning and swatting at Fred's arm and he was flashing her that smile. His flirting smile. "I-He-wha?" Hermione gaped at the boy.

"Oh he is so going to have hell for this." She mumbled under her breath. "I mean...it's a good thing though right?" Ginny asked. Hermione spun around angrily and glared at her friend. "How do you figure?" she demanded. "Well, it's just that you seem to have moved on with Seamus, though I have to say, he's not the best choice. Big flirt…anyway. Now Fred's moving on…it's good. I mean how awkward would it have been if you still liked each other?" Ginny asked.

"Incredibly." Hermione mumbled. Ginny beamed. "Anyway, I just wanted you to see it now, instead of later, you know?" she asked. "Ginny, you've got two weeks to think of what animal you wanna be…" Hermione told her friend changing the subject abruptly. "Um…what?"

"You've been asked to participate in a class that will teach us to become an Animangus. McGonagal wanted us to tell you since she doesn't see you till Wednesday." Ginny grinned widely. "Oh this day just keeps getting better and better!!" she squealed running back into the Great Hall to sit next to Harry. Hermione plopped down next to Ron. "Hermione…get your boyfriend to leave me alone would you? I didn't do anything." He grumbled. Hermione groaned. "He, is not, my boyfriend!" she exclaimed putting her head in her hands and skipping lunch.

A/N: Hope you like it. Not much Fred/Hermione in this chapter, but, we have new characters! Well, Seamus and a new character. Ahh the powers of Jealousy. Anyway, the idea is from 'ilovetheoc3000' and was sent in the form of a review. See what the magical power of reviewing does? It's how I got my beta! And my idea! Reviewing, is a good thing. :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Hermione…get your boyfriend to leave me alone would you? I didn't do anything." He grumbled. Hermione groaned. "He, is not, my boyfriend!" she exclaimed putting her head in her hands and skipping lunch.

Professor of Love Chapter 7

Hermione stalked her way into Defense Against the Dark Arts, her self proclaimed boyfriend tailing behind her, her books in his hands gabbing away in his thick Irish accent. She glanced over at him, and grinned weakly, hoping that it would hide how she was secretly blaming all of her problems on the sandy-haired boy next to her. Had he not been so damn flirty all the time, then Fred would have been fine and wouldn't be trying to get himself into bed with the Muggle Studies teacher.

Even though she knew that it wasn't his fault that Fred was a randy jealous git. That one was all on her boyfriend. And she planned to kick his arse about it later. Right now she had to focus all of her energy on remembering what the differences were between Fred and George so as she wouldn't jump onto her DADA professor and have a hard time decided whether or not to jump his bones or murder him.

She took a seat a bit further back then she normally would have, and before Seamus could sit next to her she pulled the nearest person to sit with her. "Hermione! I can get into my own seat thank you…" Ron said, rolling his eyes but glaring at Seamus to make him leave. "Ron…he won't shut up. All he does is talk, and he…hey…Seamus I need my books back!" she had just remembered that he was carrying them. He strutted back over and handed Hermione her bag, grinning at her. "I'll see you after class Granger…"

Hermione gave an involuntary shudder. "Make. It. Stop." She said through gritted teeth to her ginger-haired best friend. "Yeah. Harry and I'll talk to him…" Ron was following Seamus with his eye the entire time. Hermione opened her book to the page that was written on the chalkboard and waited for George to walk in and start the class.

This had to have been the worst year of her life to date. It just had to have been. There was no other way to put it, really. Fred was being an ass because of Seamus who really was getting on Hermione's last nerve and if she was called 'Granger' one more time by that Irish boy…she would smack him so hard he wouldn't be able to tell which way was right and which was left. She grumbled under her breath for a while until George stalked in and introduced the class to his intresting teaching methods.

"For those of you who may not know, I have a twin. Of course, I'm the better looking one. Anyone that can write me an essay with five hundred words on why I'm better looking will get extra credit. I'll accept the first fifteen from each class, but I'm not taking any Slytherin's. I will not shag you. That is wrong. But if you wanna quick snog…well there's nothing against that in the handbook trust me I read it. Gryfindor seventh years, please see me in my office at any time you feel particularly snog deprived. I only take female offers. Sorry. I'm nineteen, so in case you're wondering, no I'm not a perv, and yes, it's okay for you to be madly attracted to me." He flashed half of the class a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy.

"In case you were wondering, I am qualified for this job. I took a test, and I passed it. I own a joke shop with my brother. We're damn good at said joke shop, but whatever. This is what we wanted to do this year, so this is what we're doing. I'm not sure if you've all gotten this lecture from Fred or not, but don't call me Professor Weasley. It's George. And he's Fred. It's just easier that way, trust me. Especially since there's still more Weasley's still running around the school eh Ron?" he asked.

Ron raised an eyebrow in agreement. George grinned at Ron and Hermione before continuing the class. "As I was saying…" He continued to rant and rave for a while, just as Fred had done, easily making them the favorite teachers of the school, even among the Slytherins. The class had passed quickly and though George had assigned homework, everyone left with a grin.

Hermione almost forgot about her DADA teacher's striking resemblance to a certain nagging problem. Until he was leaning against the door of Ms. Button's classroom that grin of his plastered on his face.

Hermione shot him a death glare, which he saw, grinned at, and raised an eyebrow to show his comprehension of. She walked to his office, threw her bag into one of the chairs and performed the necessary silencing spells. She sat down in a chair and waited for the red head to show up in the room.

She let her thought's travel back to earlier that morning. Had it really only been that MORNING when she'd been in her for her first period snogging her Potion's teacher? And now, instead of that, she was her to see he had already moved on with the busty Muggle Studies teacher that every boy in Second Year and up had been crazy over.

Hermione bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes when the door swung open silently due to the spell placed on the room. Fred walked in, a glare on his face to match Draco Malfoy's. "So, Finnegan huh?" he grumbled. "Excuse me?" Hermione choked out. "Oh don't play all innocent with me Hermione Granger! Everyone's seen the two of you! He carry's your books and he's sitting with you in class! Boy's don't do nice things for girls unless they want to shag them." Fred snapped. Hermione, who had been about to explain to Fred every little thing that had been happening, because it was just as she had expected, stopped.

"No boys?" she asked timidly? "Of course no boys! All boy's are the same Hermione! The shag them and they forget them and sorry but YOU'RE not any different. He's not going to change his ways for you, so if that's what you're thinking, you're wrong! No boy is serious about ANY girl at this age!"

Hermione walked straight up to Fred and slapped him across the face. "You're absolutely right. Boys aren't serious about girls. So I was just some fluezy to entertain you over the summer right? See how long it'd take to get me in bed? I hope to God that I never meet another living piece of scum as shitty as you Fred Weasley." She turned on her heel and left the office, Fred's mouth hanging open.

A/N: Okay guys, here's the seventh chapter! I'm so unbelievably sorry that it took so long! I lost track of time, had writers block, and before I knew it summer was over and I was loaded down with homework! But my first week of school has passed, I've fallen into the routine, and I think I've got it all under control…well sorta. I do know that school is really important this year for me because I'm a sophomore and there's this thing in Ohio called the OGT. It's the Ohio Graduation Test and basically, if you don't pass it, you don't graduate, so it's really important for me to pass it. Luckily this test isn't til March, but all this year they're cracking down and giving EXTRA homework (cause you know…we didn't have enough BEFORE) and as if that's not enough I'm in all honors classes as well as an AP class, which gives college level work.

All in all, what I'm trying to say, is that though my post's won't be fast, they will still…you know…BE. So stick with me and review!!


	8. Chapter 8

"You're absolutely right. Boys aren't serious about girls. So I was just some floozy to entertain you over the summer, right? See how long it'd take to get me in bed? I hope to God that I never meet another living piece of scum as shitty as you Fred Weasley." She turned on her heel and left the office, Fred's mouth hanging open.

Professor of Love Chapter 8

That did not come out right. There was no way that came out right. Had that came out right, Hermione would have understood that SEAMUS was the arse in this situation, flung her arms around Fred and snogged him senseless because he wasn't one of those stupid boys.

Why didn't Hermione get it? Wasn't she supposed to be like, smart or something? He sighed and dropped into the chair that she had been in only a few minutes ago. Why was everything going by so quickly? In the matter of one day they had gotten together, snogged in that very room, and broken up again.

He didn't know if he could take much more of it. Fred sighed and turned his head so that he wasn't facing the desk that held Hermione-ish memories. Unfortunately, as Hermione had been in such a rush to get out of the room so fast, she'd left her books in the chair next to him.

And so Fred Weasley did the stupidest thing a guy that had just suffered a break-up could do. He looked at them. He didn't go through them. He just stared at them. Simply couldn't take his eyes away from the pure simplicity that was Hermione. Everything about her was so simple…yet breath-taking.

Her bag, which was some sort of thing the muggles called a messenger bag, was tan with dark brown and red accents. On the front, written in her almost miniscule, perfectly legible handwriting, was her name. First, middle, and last. Her wand was poking out of one of the sides.

A small grin crossed his face. She'd have to come back. Even if she could borrow someone else's books, she'd have to come back for her wand. Almost a second after this though crossed his mind, there was a knock on his door. Fred practically ran to it and yanked it open, an enormous grin on his face, and Hermione's bag in his hand.

"Expecting someone else?" Hermione's voice was cold. She'd never spoken to him like that before in his life and the only time he'd ever heard her take it out was around Draco Malfoy. "Perhaps you're girlfriend Ms. Button or whatever?" she asked feigning interest, as she yanked her bag from Fred's hand while he was distracted. "I think this is mine, thanks." She stormed off, bag, books, wand, and Fred's heart in tow.

The next few days didn't pass by too quickly for Fred. Hermione, who was only used to having two friends plus Ginny, was currently surrounded by half of the male Hogwarts population, all of them begging her to tutor them, Seamus Finnegan was still walking around placing claims on her as 'his girl', and Harry and Ron seemed to be getting a kick out of it instead of wanting to kick their bloody no good arses.

Ginny found Hermione's new found popularity with boys inspiring, and Fred took this as further proof that girls were simply crazy. He was slacking off on teaching, he'd been told off by McGonagal once already, AND he'd heard rumors that Hermione was sneaking around at night.

There would be NO sneaking around with Hermione unless he was the one doing it.

He couldn't help but feel his heartbreak every time Hermione refused eye contact, and he called on her in class (the only one she never raised her hand in, though she knew all the answers) just to hear her voice.

He had to figure out a way to apologize. And he had to do it before Hermione became adopted by her tramp-y roommates as 'one of them.'

Hermione's POV

It was Wednesday, and Hermione had been giving so much thought to avoiding Fred and tutoring those damn fifth years that she'd almost completely forgotten to choose an animal. That is, until Harry and Ron were discussing their choice quietly in Charms.

"I was thinking maybe a puppy…" Ron said. Hermione grinned at him. "Yeah? I think you'd make a wonderful puppy." She said. Ron grinned back at her. Harry had a thoughtful look on his face. "I was thinking a Stag." Hermione and Ron knew why.

Obviously Harry wanted to take the form that his father had taken. It made sense. "What about you Hermione?" Harry asked after a minute. "An owl." She said, her voice saying she was positive, though this was the first time she'd actually been able to think about it.

Hermione couldn't wait for the lessons to start later that night. It finally gave her something to look forward to again. She'd missed having things like that. Things that would be able to take her mind off of her problems. Things that would be able to take her mind off of Fred, which was something that she desperately needed at the moment.

The day seemed to drag, when finally it came time for the lessons. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other and grinned excitedly, and the two girls followed Harry and Ron who were talking amicably about Quidditch out of the portrait hole. "Ginny! I almost forgot! What did you decide on?" Hermione asked her friend giddily.

"A hummingbird." Ginny said, a small smile on her face. Hermione smiled lightly at her friend. She certainly would make a wonderful hummingbird. The group arrived outside the classroom and met up with a few others from different houses, Ginny clearly the youngest one there.

The first lesson wasn't anything like they'd expected. It mostly involved looking up information on the animal they wanted to transform into and taking notes on that. But finally at the end, Professor McGonagal looked over the rim of her glasses at the group of students each working harder than she'd ever seen them work.

"Now class, I do want you to know that simply knowing every single thing there is to know about your animal will not make it easier for you to change. Becoming an Animangus is much like producing a patronus. You need to _feel _in order to become. I know it doesn't make sense now, but once we actually start trying to transform ourselves, you'll know what I mean." The professor said to end the class.

The group of students left with their respectable books in their bags and went off talking in a hushed silence about the first lesson. Hermione, however, remained behind. "Professor…when you say that you need to feel in order to become…what exactly should you feel?"

"Miss Granger, nobody can ever tell you what to feel, I would expect you to know that. You simply have to feel a very strong emotion. Love, is always offered here first, but it is not always the most desired. Fear, works magnificently, as does anger."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Thank you Professor."

She exited the classroom, thoughts buzzing around in her head. Hermione went to bed that night and tried to think of what emotion she could use for her transformation. Love was out of the question. Ever since Fred's little speech she was slowly starting to not believe in love. Although she had to admit sometimes when she saw him up at the teachers table, or when he called on her in class when her hand wasn't up…she felt her heart twinge just a little bit.

She decided to blame it on backstabbing though.

A/N: Just so you know, Hermione wasn't sneaking out in the middle of the night with random boys. Fred's POV overlaps Hermione's, so when she 'snuck out' she was going to the Animangus lesson. Once again, I owe mostly everything to my wonderful wonderful beta 'mrs.draco.malfoy.2010'


	9. Chapter 9

_Although she had to admit sometimes when she saw him up at the teachers table, or when he called on her in class when her hand wasn't up…she felt her heart twinge just a little bit._

_She decided to blame it on backstabbing though._

Professor of Love- Chapter 9

The days seemed to fly by from that first lesson for Hermione, and soon enough it was the last lesson before Winter Break. Hermione had focused all of her attention on finding the feeling that would work the best for her to change into the animal form she'd chosen.

"Ms. Granger, focus!" barked Professor McGonagall. Hermione wiped a tear from her eye and pulled another memory from her mind. She'd decided that anger would work the best, considering how angry she was at Fred, but the memory that floated to the front of her mind wasn't one of anger.

The memory that filled her mind was that of their movie date. How she felt when he'd sent over that patronus that had muttered she was beautiful in Fred's voice. This wasn't the emotion she'd been aiming for. She wanted to pull up every bad thing that Fred had ever done and muster up all of the anger she'd ever felt for him and focus on throwing it into transforming.

But all the memory was doing was making her overcome with sadness. Hermione collapsed into her chair and put her face into her hands, allowing the tears to flow down her cheeks.

"Miss Weasley, if you could escort Miss Granger to the nurse…" Professor McGonagall muttered to Ginny. The red haired teen rushed over and helped Hermione up. "I don't need the nurse Ginny. I just want to be alone, okay?" Hermione said once they were in the corridor. "Okay. Promise me that if you do need to go to the nurse though, that you will go." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I promise." Hermione said, wiping her eyes. She was disappointed in herself for breaking down in the single most important lesson of the year. She was angry at Fred for _making_ her break down. But mostly she was upset that Fred had done that to her. That he had led her on for so long and then dropped her on her arse like she was just some cheap skank.

She sunk down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest and started crying again. She shouldn't let him affect her like that. She didn't _want _him to affect her like this. She knew that she was just a plaything for him, but it still didn't stop her from having feelings about him. Every time she wanted to think of the hell he'd put her through, she'd think of how he treated her better than she'd ever been treated and it would usually end up with Hermione in tears, just as she was now.

The brunette heard footsteps in the corridor and she wiped her eyes angrily and quickly. She looked up and saw none other than Draco Malfoy walking towards her, his usual evil smirk plastered on his face. "Well well well, what do we have here?" he said. Hermione extracted her wand.

"I swear to Merlin Malfoy, you screw with me today and it'll be the last time." The smirk slid off of his face. "Fine, fine." He said, eyeing her wand with fright. Hermione glanced at him for a moment before deciding he wasn't stupid enough to mess with her at that moment. She lowered her wand and wiped her eyes again. He kneeled down in front of her and offered her his hand. "Truce for the day?" he asked. Hermione was too upset to glare and question his motives and simply nodded and took his hand.

Draco pulled her up and sent an almost grin her way. "Merlin Granger, what could be so bad that you're sitting here crying your eyes out? You fail a test or something?"

Perhaps it was the fact that he was being so nice to her, or maybe it was just because she hadn't been able to tell anybody anything and he'd already thought so many bad things about her that one more couldn't hurt. But whatever the reason, Hermione found herself leaning against the wall and bearing her soul to Draco Malfoy. She told him everything, starting from her crush and going all the way to the break up.

Draco stood there staring at her with wide eyes. "Holy shit Granger…" was all he seemed capable of saying. "Yeah…" she muttered back. "Come on, I'll walk you to your common room okay?" he asked, offering her his hand again. Hermione gave a watery laugh and accepted it. "You know, I never would have expected you to be the only person I told that to." She said as they walked hand in hand to the seventh floor. "Me either…" he said honestly.

"Well, I don't want to lead you right to the common room, so maybe we should part ways here." Hermione mumbled as they reached the seventh floor, and made it halfway down the hall. "No problem. I'm glad I could help…" he said.

Hermione looked at the boy in front of her, not knowing if she was imagining him to be so nice because that's just what she needed at the moment or not. She looking into his eyes and grinned slightly at the fact that they weren't their normal cold gray, but a light gray that reminded her of Cedric's eyes slightly. "It was really nice talking to you Draco." She said quietly, leaning in and hugging the blonde boy in front of her. "It's nice to know that you aren't a jerk all the time." She said after pulling away and heading to the common room.

The next day arrived much too soon for Hermione she decided as she rolled out of bed and got in the shower, trying her hardest to wash away the memories of yesterday. Today was a new day, meaning that the 'truce for a day' was over between her and Malfoy, and she'd have to go and see Fred today for the last class before break.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She pointed her wand at her head and muttered a spell to dry her hair. She changed into her uniform and pulled on her robes, then walked down to breakfast. She was apparently a few minutes later than usual as Harry, Ron, and Ginny were already at the Gryffindor table.

As Hermione walked past the Slytherin table, she caught Draco's eye and he nodded his head to say hello. Hermione smiled back at him and sat down next to Ginny. She glanced up at the teachers table and saw Fred staring at her with a look that said he'd seen the interaction between her and Draco.

"Hermione, what's our schedule today?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Hermione shook her head and turned to Ron. "Double Potions then a free period, then Transfiguration. After that its lunch and then we're done until after break…" Hermione said. "That's not too bad then…" Harry said after he swallowed.

"Mhm" Hermione mumbled, not really paying much attention. After breakfast ended, the trio waved goodbye to Ginny and made there way to Potions. Hermione took her usual seat in the back of class at a table with Harry, Ron, and Ernie MacMillan. "Okay guys, since this is the last day before break, and an extended period, I decided that you all get to make something different. I want one person from each table to come up here and pick a slip of parchment from this bowl. On every piece there is a potion that we've learned about this year, but haven't had the chance to make yet. Every group must make the potion that they choose, and you will be graded." Fred said.

Hermione shoved Harry up to the front of the classroom to pick the potion, and she waited eagerly to get the slip. This class always went faster when she didn't have to deal with Fred. When the class was simply making a potion and she didn't have to hear him talk, or feel him watching her.

Harry came back, with a bit of a miffed look on his face. "What'd you get Harry?! Anything exciting?!" Ron asked. "No. We've got Amortentia." He said. That had to have been planned. There was no way that wasn't planned. Hermione inwardly groaned, but got up with Ernie to get the ingredients. Ernie went to one cupboard while Hermione went to another and loaded her arms with ingredients. "So what'd you get?" a voice asked. Hermione jumped a bit, but looked up to see Draco getting ingredients next to her.

"Amortentia…' she replied dreadfully. "Well that's…ironic…" he said. Hermione laughed. "Tell me about it."

The two finished grabbing their ingredients and walked back to their separate tables. "Hermione…what the hell was that?" Ron asked practically glaring at her. "It's nothing." She said dodging the looks she was receiving from practically every Gryffindor in class and beginning to make the potion.

Fred was walking around to every table, asking each of them to tell him which potion they had received so that he could mark it down and check their progress later. When he stopped at their table, he looked directly at Hermione as he asked for the name of the potion. Hermione however acted as if she hadn't heard him and continued on with making the potion letting Ron and Harry talk with Fred.

It took nearly the entire class period to finish the potion, and by the time class was over, Hermione was just fitting the stopper onto the potion and sending it off with Harry to take to Fred.

"Her-Miss Granger…if you could stay after for a minute that would be excellent…" Fred said, eyeing her. Hermione's eye's widened and she caught Draco's eye, begging him to come up with a story to get her out of it. Draco cleared his throat "Actually Professor, She has a meeting with McGonagall. I have to be there too, so I'll just walk you there Granger." He grabbed her elbow and led her out of the classroom.

"I owe you so much…" she mumbled. "No problem." He said offering her a grin before taking off down the corner to catch up with fellow Slytherins. Hermione made her way to the common room for free period.

"Hermione, did you hear the excellent news?!" Ginny asked as soon as Hermione walked into the room. "No what?" Hermione asked, happy for a subject change. "The last class was cancelled! George told Mum already and she wants us to floo over tonight! Dumbledore is cool with it and everything so we get to start break early!" Ginny said, waving around some of her clothes that she hadn't finished packing yet before tossing them into her trunk. "That's great!" Hermione said honestly.

Fred and George lived in their flat, not the Burrow. Hermione could be away from Fred. She could sort out her thoughts.

"And the best part!! Fred and George are staying at the Burrow!!" Ginny squealed.

Or…not.

A/N: alrighty guys! It took me a while and for that I gave you an extra hundred words or so. I hope you guys like it! I'll try to update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

_Fred and George lived in their flat, not the Burrow. Hermione could be away from Fred. She could sort out her thoughts._

"_And the best part!! Fred and George are staying at the Burrow!!" Ginny squealed. _

_Or…not._

Professor of Love Chapter Ten

Fred and George would be staying at the Burrow. Hermione's luck always seemed to work that way. She was in her dorm quickly and angrily tossing random articles of clothing into her trunk and muttering under her breath.

"Hermione! Let's get going woman! It's time to floo!" Ginny called enthusiastically from the stairs. Hermione shot a death glare to the door, finished throwing clothing into her trunk and snapped it shut. The girl dragged her trunk behind her and stomped down the stairs, the trunk clunking behind her.

"You know for a girl that get's to get out of school early and spend it with me…I think you look pretty damn depressed there love." Said George, a grin on his face, his twin brother next to him. Hermione plastered on a fake smile.

"Don't be silly George. I simply can't wait to spend the holidays with you. The problem is I just can't stand to miss valuable class time. Plus my books wouldn't all fit into my trunk so I can't possibly take them all home. You see my dilemma?" Hermione said in a sickeningly sweet and sarcastic voice.

George looked at her with surprise. "Hermione Granger knows sarcasm. Who would've thought…" he mumbled before walking over to get her trunk and toss it into the green flames of the fireplace with Ginny's trunk and Ginny who shouted "The Burrow".

Hermione followed after her considering Harry and Ron took off first. She landed, as per usual, sprawled out on the floor of the Weasley's sitting room with ashes covering her from head to foot. "Ugh." She mumbled as she tried to get up.

Naturally, just as she should have figured, Fred and George decided to chose then to floo in at the same time, lose their footing, and land on top of her. "Ow." Hermione groaned. The twins rolled off of her and allowed her to climb to her feet.

"How gentleman like…" she said rolling her eyes at them before grabbing her trunk and lugging it to Ginny's room. She set it at the foot of the cot which she soon flopped down on. How was she supposed to force her way through this break with Fred-bloody-Weasley in the same house as her?!

She huffed loudly and stood up, just as there was a knock on her door. "What?!" she asked angrily. "We need to talk."

How the hell did he get off coming there and saying they needed to talk!? "You know what Fred? I'd really prefer not to talk to you. But thanks so much for the offer." Hermione said. She could practically feel Fred rolling his eyes on the other side of the door and she hated it.

"I'm coming in." he said before he turned the handle and opened the door. "Get out." Hermione threatened. "Excuse you? This is my house. You can't kick me out of my own house."

Hermione had no response to that, so she simply glared at him. "Draco Malfoy." He said, looking at her like she had lost her mind. "What about him." Was Hermione's stubborn response.

"What the bloody hell do you mean 'what about him'?!" Fred exclaimed loudly. "I mean I don't know what you want to talk about concerning him." Hermione lied. Of course she knew that he was assuming they were dating or something along those lines.

"You bloody well do know Hermione! The two of you were acting pretty damn lovey dovey today in Potions! Sharing your little secret smiles and conversations. This is Draco. Bloody. Malfoy. He is the biggest ARSE in the history of ARSES!" Fred exclaimed.

"Wow. You must have never met yourself." She said with a glare before apparating downstairs. Fred sighed angrily and stalked out of the room. He walked down to the kitchen, still muttering under his breath, when he stopped, hearing his youngest brother yelling like a maniac from the other room.

"Hermione you cannot be around Malfoy!" Screamed Ron. Fred grinned slightly. Maybe he had rubbed off on his brother. "Ronald I may do whatever I please and You can't stop me. Besides, Draco has been perfectly LOVLY to me lately which is a lot more then I can say for some people." Hermione screamed right back.

"Hell, maybe I should date him. What about that Ron? What would you do if I started to date him?!" Hermione exclaimed, tears running down her face. Fred walked into the room. "Fred will you talk some sense into Hermione here? She's considering DATING Draco bloody MALFOY."

Fred stared at Hermione. "Hermione's a big girl Ron. She can make her own decisions." He muttered, making sure to keep eye contact. "Has the whole world gone completely MENTAL?!" Ron shouted.

Hermione didn't know why, possibly it was the fact that she had been hoping Fred still had some feelings for her, but whatever the case, as soon as he said that she felt her heart break all over again. He didn't care. He couldn't have cared less. He really had just used her, only to end it when he wasn't getting what he'd wanted from her. With tears storming down her cheek she pushed past Ron and stalked out of the room.

She knew she was being stupid. Had she really expected this relationship to last forever? Sometimes she had to suck it up and deal with the pain another time. Sometimes she had to just _move on. _The sooner she learned that the better off she'd be. Hermione Granger was standing outside of the Burrow, taking deep breaths and mumbling to herself about how she needed to keep her cool, and that was the exact scene in which Fred walked in on.

"I really do think we should talk…" Fred said, sitting down on the steps out front. Hermione turned around to look at him, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and a glare painted on her face. "I hate this…" he said quietly. "Well maybe you should have thought of that before everything that happened." Hermione snapped back. "Hermione I don't want to have problems. I want us to be able to look at each other, remember every good time we've ever had, and I want us to always be friends."

Friends. This was the worst break up line in the book, the most common and most obvious one. The one that shouted out 'I really stopped liking you the day that we started dating but I knew that was way to soon to dump you' in that horribly subtle way. And yet, Hermione had no choice but to say she wanted to stay friends as well, because she had experience life without Fred Weasley for the past few months, and it was certainly not the best. It was so pathetic that she _needed_ him now. That was the worst thing about being in a relationship. After a while you get to that point where you're just so comfortable with how things are, that you honestly can't see why you would ever want to go on without that stability. After a while it gets to the point where you need that other person…and that was something that Hermione of all people did NOT want.

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "I…agree." She muttered, her voice cracking from the tears she was trying so hard to keep to herself. It wasn't going to work. It wasn't going to work and she knew it. She still, stupidly enough, had feelings for him. Feelings that she was almost sure weren't going away anytime soon and it hurt to know that she wasn't worth fighting for to him. It hurt so much that the chance of actually attempting to get anywhere near 'normal' with him was practically impossible. Fred gave her a weak smile, which she returned before turning away from him.

This was certainly going to be an interesting break.


	11. Chapter 11

Fred Weasley sucked. Really bad. Because there was absolutely no way that he didn't know exactly how he made her felt.

"We agreed to be friends. Said it would be best, and we didn't want to fight anymore. We were gonna move on with our lives. Blahblahblah." Hermione mumbled into her cup of butterbeer she was sharing with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Listen Granger. I know you don't want to hear it, but it's for the best! If he's going to treat you like that, then you deserve better…" he replied, not really looking at her, but not ignoring her either.

"Thank you, Draco. For everything. You turned out to be a really great friend lately. I never would have seen that coming. You've grown up a lot since last year." She said quietly.

"Yeah, people change. I am sorry for the way that I have treated you, you know. I was stupid…"

"Hey – I'm over it." She smiled at him.

"You know, Pansy thinks that we're secretly dating, you and I. She's pretty sure of it, actually." He said laughing.

Hermione laughed as well. "Yeah, I've suffered the wrath of Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley clan." She sighed, smiling.

"As long as we know that it's nothing like that – that's all that matters, I guess. I wish Pansy would believe me though…I really love that girl."

Hermione beamed at him. "Draco, tell her that, and you won't have any trouble. I promise."

"Thanks Granger. I really should head back. I'm actually having dinner with her family tonight. You need an armed escort back? I'm sure that'll spark a reaction from our Potions master…" he joked.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides. He doesn't care." Hermione said miserably.

"I think, he cares a lot more then he's letting on…" Malfoy replied nodding slightly to a table in a back corner of the Three Broomsticks where Fred was sitting with his brother, Angelina, and Alicia, the whole time staring at Hermione and Draco.

Hermione sighed. "I guess I'll go talk to them…" she said.

Draco laughed and reached forward to kiss her on the cheek saying "Well hey, now you have something to talk about!" he apparated home laughing, and Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes before heading over to Fred's table.

"Hermione. You're NOT dating…HIM….are you?" Angelina asked the second Hermione was in earshot.

"Who Draco? No. He's just a friend. I think I'm out of the dating scene for quite a while. As someone told me not to long ago, ALL guys only want one thing. Every single one of them. So, I'm just going to put off being someone's little fluezy for a while." She looked right at Fred as she said that.

"Anyways, nice to see you ladies again. I'll see you boys at home." With that and a twirl, she disappeared before their eyes.

George looked over at his twin with confusion, and saw a wide look of realization on his previously miserable face.

"Fred? What's going on?"

"She thought…I was just…I have to go. Girls. George, see you soon." He followed Hermione's departure and the second he arrived at the Burrow, he rushed up to Hermione and Ginny's room, preparing to knock on the door when he heard Hermione's sobs.

"'Mione…" he sighed into the door.

"Fred. I know we said we would be friends and everything. But I don't think I can do this right now…" she choked out.

"I'm coming in Hermione. We gotta talk…"

"Not againnnn. I KNOW Fred. You're over me. I'm pathetic. You never really liked me that much anyway. I get it. That doesn't make it hurt any less!"

Fred shook his head and opened the door.

"Hermione. We've had a misunderstanding. And I think we need to work it out. Soon." Fred said, sitting softly on Hermione's cot, looking at her beautiful, tear stained face.

She sat next to him so she wouldn't have to look at him, but immediately regretted it when she caught his scent.

"Back in my office that day…I was only saying that stuff because I didn't want Seamus's dirty paws all over you. Not EVERY boy is in it for the shag, 'Mione. Some guys….some guys really love their girls. And then when they leave over something stupid the boy said…it kills them. Especially when he sees her every day…and thinks of her every night…and can't stop hating himself for losing the ONE good thing to happen to his life…" he wiped off a stray tear and moved closer to her, his breath invading her face.

"Fred…"

"'Mione. I don't ever want you think that's why I dated you. I loved you. I still DO love you. I wish I could take back all of the mistakes that I've made these past months. I fucked up the best thing in my life, Hermione…I'm so sorry. And you can hate me for everything else, but DON'T think I didn't love you. You were it for me. I'm NEVER going to find another girl like you. You're perfect. Hell. You deserve way better than me anyway. But God do I want to be good enough for you…" his eyes were closing, as were hers, and his breath was getting warmer and warmer on her face.

All she could think about was how perfectly right this felt. How normal it was. How much she missed it.

"Fred. You're more than good enough for me. You're the one who could do so much better." She sighed, not caring about that whole 'staying friends' thing as she moved forward slightly so that their foreheads were pressed together.

"Hermione…" Fred mumbled before catching her lips in a kiss. He brought his hand up to her cheek, his thumb softly stroking her too soft skin.

"I've missed this so much…" he sighed against her lips.

Hermione, for once, was in no mood for talking. "Fred. Kiss me now…" she whispered, reaching her hands to mesh into his fiery red hair.

Familiar. Home. Right. Finally.

Their kiss deepened, it turned from just a passionate 'I'm sorry I messed up, but God I love you' kiss into something much more desperate. Hermione would have given anything for that kiss to never end. To be stuck in the oblivion that was kissing Fred Weasley for the rest of her life.

But of course – very few wishes come true.

Ginny barged into her room, tangled in a passionate embrace herself with Harry.

Fred and Hermione sprang apart, Fred running his hands through his hair, Hermione smoothing her robes.

Ginny and Harry awkwardly looked at the couple, tried to talk, decided against it, and left the room, hand in hand.

"Well. I've got some explaining to do…" Hermione mumbled.

"So do I. I never should have done that. Hermione…you deserve better than this – than me. I'm never going to be good enough for you…"

Hermione grabbed his sleeve as he tried to leave the room, tried to leave her, again.

"Don't you walk out on me again Fred Weasley. A girl can only take so much heartbreak." She whispered.

"But Hermione. I'm NOT good enough for you." Fred was near tears as he thought about every time the beautiful girl in front of him cried over something stupid he did to hurt her. And she deserved so much better than that.

"FRED. Stop SAYING that. It doesn't GET better then you for me. I will never find someone who I can ever be myself around as much as I can with you. Hell, until we started dating, I didn't even know who I was. You're kind of my world. I can't not love you, Fred. PLEASE don't leave me. You're everything." She wasn't crying this time.

"Well bloody hell Hermione. How am I supposed to be the good guy and let you move on with your life when you go and say something like that?" he mumbled.

Hermione laughed. Full out, no doubt about it, threw her head back and laughed.

"Fred, I have missed you more than anything." She sighed, hugging him tightly, and smiling when she felt his arms lock around her in that familiar and perfect way.

"I am so in love with you, Hermione Granger. I don't know when, or even how it happened. But it did. And I don't regret it for a second."

"Ditto."

A/N: I'm back. And I've missed you! I hope you forgive me for this horrible delay in writing! And I hope you accept this chapter as a form of an apology! Review, guys. It makes me smile. :D


End file.
